pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snivy
| name='Tsutarja'| jname=(ツタージャ Tsutarja)| image= | ndex=#495| evofrom=None| evointo=Janobii| gen=Generation V| pronun= SOO-TAR-JA | hp=45| atk=45| def=55| satk=45| sdef=55| spd=63| species=Grass Snake Pokémon| type= | height=0.6 m| weight=8.1 kg| ability=Overgrow| color=Green| gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂| }} Tsutarja is a -type starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V along with Mijumaru and Pokabu as a Starter Pokémon. It will first appear in Pokémon Black and White. Tsutarja's classification is the Grass Snake Pokémon. Like all of the previous grass starters, it will have the ability Overgrow. It will be in the Isshu Pokedex as number 1 and its evolutions as 2 and 3 like other grass Starter Pokémon, but this time it won't be t he first Pokemon. It knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Slam, Grasswhistle, Leaf Storm, Wring Out, Attract, and the new moves Coil and Grass Mixer. Another new move that learns is Grass Oath. It evolves into Janobii at level 17. Appearance Tsutarja is a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings and give Tsutarja the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. In the anime A male Tsutarja appeared in the "Best Wishes" series of the Pokemon anime owned by a Pokemon photographer named Shooti. In a Best Wishes preview and possibly in a future episode of Best Wishes, a female Tsutarja was seen using Vine Whip against Ash's Mijumaru and Attract on Pikachu. This Tsutarja is set to appear in BW007 and Ash may capture it. Iff Ash Does this mirrors kanto where Gary picked Squirtle and That was Last one ash caught and shooti picked tsutaja and and that is the only one ash doesn't have Trivia * Tsutarja may be based off a lizard or a snake. Its shared traits with both make it similar to skinks. * Tsutarja's name is possibly derived from ツタ tsuta, Japanese ivy, and 蛇 jaa, snake. * It is called Grass Snake Pokémon even though it has four limbs, and walks with two legs. * With the exception of Treecko, Tsutarja is the only Grass starter that doesn't walk on all four legs. * Some large snakes such as pythons and anacondas have vestigial legs left over from evolution which are visible on the outside of them. Yet Tsutarja's legs seem to function. when tsutarja is a Janobii and evolves into Jaroda, it loses its arms and legs. Gallery File:Pokemon-black-white-screens-20100514085856151_640w.jpg|Tsutarja using Leaf Storm against Mijumaru File:Pokemon-white-version-20100618002754672_thumb_ign.jpg|Tsutarja's Pokedex Entry 12800143590091t.jpg|Tsutarja in the anime tsutarja3.jpg|Insert title Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon